When One Chapter Ends Another Begins
by AlexGarmadon
Summary: Hi! My name is Alex D. Garmadon. I'm formally known as the pink Ninja of Weapons. I've kind of got a problem. When the Overlord was defeated he wasn't defeated. I know that makes no sense, but the point is the fate of my friends, family, and Ninjago rests on my shoulders. Yeah...no pressure right? (Rated T for character death and intense scenes!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first AU! Fist pump! ... I've been spending too much time with the guys...**

* * *

I am the Ninja of Weapons, eldest child of Misako and Montey Garmadon, older sister of Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, and teammate of the elemental ninja.

Since the day I was born, I was destined to help my brother reach the Overlord to defeat him, even if it meant sacrificing something that I held dearly, my pure heart.

Since the day the Overlord was defeated, evil has clouded my judgment, from the dark matter that was forced upon me by my own teammate whom was also under its powerful control.

I've faced many challenges, serpentine, the Great Devourer, the stone army, a giant sea creature, and the Overlord himself, but nothing I've done could prepare me for this.

I am Alex D. Garmadon, I am great at what I do, but when it comes to facing my best friend, it's needless to say I can't do it, even if the fate of Ninjago depends on it.

For my greatest fear isn't in form or shape, but in how my friends and family are affected, and in what I cannot do, sometimes even in what I can.

* * *

**Short chapter... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... This is a slow start, but the next chapter is when the action begin!**

* * *

One month seemed to fly by after the Overlord's defeat. We had began and finished rebuilding the monastery, and as of last week, the Destiny's Bounty. We had a few disagreements about the monastery, as my uncle and father wanted it exactly as they remembered it, we said it should be a little bigger for all of us. Then the ninja wanted to upgrade the training course, as for I, someone who'd grown up wih the old one, voted against it. In the end we built the monastery bigger with the same training course and equipment.

The Bounty was came along nicely, but it has some changes as well. It is bigger than last time with six bedrooms instead of three, a gameroom, and an indoor training room under the upper decks. The upperdeck will have a training course and the mass, as for the bridge and dinning room, they will remain the same.

Other than the Bounty and monastery, we hadn't had anything else to do, and I haven't let my guard down either, because as a wise master once said, "In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war; in times of war, never forget compassion and peace." I decided never to allow myself to stop thinking of what happened at the Overlord's defeat, replaying it in my mind. I feared somehow he escaped and is plotting revenge. The guys say I'm parinoid, but I'm not, because another thing happened to me. I felt the sinsation of evil course through my veins as I came in contact with dark matter.

Zane, Jay, and Cole were all consumed by it too, but have said nothing about the subject. They might not feel what my heart's been saying ever since. More! I would feel it trying to become evil again with an indescribable feeling. It's never occurred while I'm around my friends so they've never questioned me when it happened. I would feel a pain and then nothing for a while before my senses returned.

Before the dark matter touched my skin, I've never had pure evil inside me, not even when my dad was forced to donate his toxic blood to save my life. Once it felt the evil side of things, it unleashed something I wish had stayed under lock and key. I may of had a pure heart, and everyone believes it's still pure, I know it's not, and the evil side knows I'm not. That's why I must train harder, to control my new dark side. Although I'm not sure how long it will last, it grows by the day, waiting for me to let my guard down, so it can strike like the cobra it is.

* * *

**Intense short chapter... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I'm way better at doing this than Morgan! I haven't been late yet!**

* * *

"Alex!" Nya's voice broke me away from all my thoughts. "Nice staring contest you have going on there." I glanced over to her and smiled. I had been watching myself in the mirror staring at my eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and I was trying to open the window.

"I wasn't having a staring contest," I informed Nya. "I was... Well I was trying to see something."

"See what?" Nya asked, coming over to my bed and looking in the mirror.

"It's hard to explain," I replied, looking back into the mirror. "Maybe what I'm looking for just isn't there." I said that hoping the darkness that had awoken went back to sleep.

"Well, get dressed, we have training in five," Nya told me before leaving our room.

I jumped up and spun into my Spinjitzu vortex, coming out in my ninja suit. I quietly left my room and walked down to my uncle's room. I wanted to do something before training began. I knocked on the door with no response, so I opened the door and walked inside. I searched for the spirit sticks and found them in Sensei's closet. I set them up and lit them carefully. I sat down in meditation position and closed my eyes.

The space around me went white. Although my eyes were closed and I was sitting down, it seemed as if I was standing in a white plain. In the deepest part of the plain was a small colored image. I concentrated and it became bigger and bigger, until finally it was clear. When that happened, I opened my eyes and saw myself with crimson eyes. I had the helmet of darkness on and the stone army stood behind me.

I came out of the trance and stared down at the spirit sticks. I caught my breath and put the smoke out before putting them back where I found them. I left my uncle's room and walked out to the courtyard for training.

"Nice to see you could join us," Sensei Wu said coldly. He stared right into my eyes when he said that, and he knew that I used the spirit sticks without permission.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, bowing respectively. I felt embarrassed to get in trouble in front of my friends. How come my uncle could see into my soul through my eyes but I can't? Maybe it didn't work like I thought.

We did our exercises and ran the training course five times each before my uncle asked to talk to me. I walked over to him nervously, I didn't quite understand why though. I had no reason to be nervous since I didn't do anything wrong.

"Alex," he began when we were out of ear shot of the others. "I know you used my spirit sticks to see into the spirit smoke. Care to explain why?"

"I've just been feeling uneasy lately," I explained. "I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

Uncle thought for a second, stroking his long white beard. "What did you see?" He forced the question so I knew he was concerned.

"Well... It wasn't very clear," I lied. "I think I saw the stone army."

Sensei looked at me like he knew that wasn't all. When I didn't say anything, he let the matter drop and I rejoined the others. "So it'll be every ninja for himself," Kai said as I walked back over to them.

"Every ninja for _them _self," Lloyd correct, seeing I was interested in a battle.

"Alex we have decided no powers," Zane informed me.

"Like my powers would work on your Elemental Blades anyway," I retorted.

"Once you're down you can't get back up," Jay added. The ninja glared at him like they didn't realize that was a rule.

"Okay let's get started," Cole said and we spread out into a big circle.

Instantly, Cole and Jay went at each other while Zane and Lloyd went at it, leaving me and Kai. I drew my swords and we ran at one another, our swords clashing together. I pushed back his sword and before pulling back, kicking high at his chest. He released his sword with one hand to keep my foot from striking his chest. Kai placed his other hand back on the hilt of the sword before swinging it at me. I blocked it with one sword while using my other to try and unbalance him.

I glance to my left for a second to see Cole and Lloyd fighting, which meant Zane and Jay were out. I was determined and swung my one of my swords at Kai. He struck it with his sword and I lost my grip. I used both hands for my other sword, and after a second of dodging his swing, I charged at him with my sword. He put up his sword and I had pushed him back into one of the walls.

_Just finish him!_ a voice yelled from inside my head. _It would be so easy just to end him now_. I had to fight the voice's influences and I pulled back on my attack. Kai fell down to his knees. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully before heading over to Cole and Lloyd.

I grabbed my other sword and walked over to them. They both turned to me as I approach and I could've sworn they glanced at each other. Both of them ran at me and Cole struck at my sword with his. Lloyd, who had been using a regular sword for the battle, struck his at my other. They both began pushing me back and I lost my balance. I stumbled backwards onto the ground.

_Get up and keep fighting! Don't lose to two pathetic ninja like them!_ the voice returned. I tried ignoring it as I rolled backwards to the wall to watch Cole and Lloyd's battle. _Do it!_

"No!" I shouted as I stood up. Cole and Lloyd froze and turned to me. It wouldn't have been as confusing, or embarrassing, if they were closer to their attacks. Instead they were at least five yards away from each other. Kai, Jay, and Zane also looked at me oddly.

"Alex, are you okay?" Lloyd asked, concerned.

"Just fine!" I snapped, heading inside the monastery. I shut the door behind me and walked to mine and Nya's room. I sat down on my bed in meditation position. "Calm down Alex," I told myself. "Stay calm, don't get frustrated." I let out a sigh.

"Alex?" a voice said, startling me. I looked up and saw my mom, whom somehow slipped through my sixth sense.

Some people have a sixth sense and each is unique. Zane has several types in his sixth sense, but he's a nindroid so it's not surprising. Mine is I can sense when something is near even before it actually is. I can also sense evil in people and, since I've used the spirit smoke when I was sixteen, I can sometimes sense when something will go wrong. Unlike Zane though, I can't sense what to do next to prevent something.

"Mom, you startled me," I told her. "How come I didn't sense you?"

She smiled and walked towards me. "Wu says my presence is hardly noticeable but he never said how. Now what's wrong? I saw your… scene out there."

"It was nothing," I said, knowing she wouldn't buy it, I continued, "I just had a fight with my sub conscious."

My mom looked at me like I was crazy. "So what did your sub conscious say?" she asked.

"It said..." I stopped. Did tell her it wanted me to hurt my friends, or did I lie and say something else? Well I couldn't come up with a good lie so that left... the other option. "First it said to kill Kai, and then it said to get up and attack Cole and Lloyd. Of course I ignored it."

My mom sat down next to me. "How did the voice sound?"

"Like someone talking to me," I replied, knowing that isn't the answer she wanted. "I guess it sounded evil."

My mom's expression changed from curious to concern. "Evil? That's impossible."

"Not anymore, but don't tell anyone. Jay would panic, Kai wouldn't trust me, and Lloyd wouldn't leave me alone until he can help me."

"Alex..."

"Mom, just don't. It'll be fine, I've been through this before and I handled it fine," I told her. "Don't worry."

_Right, tell her not to worry. Then when her back is, turned stab it_! the voice said. _You will feel so much better afterwards. _I shrugged off the voice. It was only in my head, it wasn't real.

"All right, but if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you," Mom told me as she left.

I leaned back in my bed and stared at the ceiling. _You think I'm a figment of your imagination, _the voice began. _Maybe you believe I'm your evil side._ I got frustrated with the voice and sat up, closing my eyes and clearing my mind. _I am not your thoughts, let's put it that way. I'm something way more terrifying._

"I'm not listening," I growled. "I just need to go into a trance, and the voice will go away."

_Good luck with that,_ the voice said. _I can get to you whenever, where ever. I'm not just a mere idea that if you don't like it, you can throw it out. I'm something much more than that._

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Shut up and get out of my head!"

The voice laughed. _There is no way I'm leaving now. My revenge has only begun, Alex._

"Revenge?" I asked, opening my eyes. "Who are you?"

_I go by many names, but you know me as, the Overlord._

I froze at the sound of his name. How was the Overlord inside my head? It was impossible! I felt myself become light headed. "This isn't happening. It can't be," I mumbled. I'm not sure what happened next. I blacked out.

* * *

When I came to I was in the infirmary. Lloyd, Cole, and Nya were watching me. "Alex, are you okay?" Nya asked.

"You're not gonna attack us right?" I heard Jay asked from somewhere in the room.

"Attack you? Why would I attack you?" I questioned, pushing myself up into sitting position. The room began to spin, and I felt I was going to throw up.

"She doesn't remember," Lloyd whispered to Jay, Kai, and Zane. "I don't think she was in control of her actions."

When the room stopped spinning and my stomach eased up, I finally got a good look at where everyone was at. "I missed something," I muttered. "What was it?"

"You attacked us!" Kai exclaimed, walking over to me. "You just came out to the courtyard and went after Lloyd!"

I went after Lloyd? That couldn't be right. I would never go after Lloyd, even if I wasn't in control of my body, I wouldn't allow myself to go after him. If the Overlord really was in my body, I needed to get him out. I looked up at Lloyd. "I don't know what happened. I wasn't in control."

"But are you okay now? You seem to have control," Zane noted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told them. I felt my worst fear come to life. If something happened, I wouldn't be able to help my friends and family. Instead I'd be the one hurting them.

_That was just a warning to show you what I can really do with your body,_ the voice hissed. _Next time I won't hesitate to take over and kill your friends._

I threw my hands over my ears and screamed, "Get out of my head!" I closed my eyes tightly.

"Alex calm down," Zane said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, who's in your head?" Jay asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at my friends, my brother. I couldn't let the Overlord hurt them. I jumped up out of the bed and out the door. I didn't stop until I got out to the courtyard. I pushed open the doors and started down the steps. I couldn't put them in danger. I wasn't turning back.

* * *

**... Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! This chapter contains a character death! I honestly don't know why I had this happen... I apologize in advance.**

* * *

I reached the bottom of the steps out if breath. _Go back!_ the Overlord's voice boomed in my head. _If you leave them, you'll only seal their fate._

"You can't use my body if I'm gone," I muttered. I took off down the forest path. The Fire Temple wasn't too far from here. I was going to fling myself into the lava. Cliché way to die, but I didn't care that I died as long as my friends were safe.

_Oh no you don't,_ the Overlord growled. I felt my body tense up. I fell to my knees as I began to lose control of my body._ You will go back to the ninja if I have to drag you there._

"I'm not hurting my friends," I yelled before I lost control of my body. I stood up and began heading back to the monastery. No matter how hard I tried I was unable to stop myself.

"Alex!" Lloyd exclaimed, running over to me.

I tried to tell him to run, to leave before I hurt him. Everything I said just echoed in my head. "I'm sorry about that," the Overlord said as me. "I just, lost control."

_Lloyd he's lying!_ I yelled, but of course it didn't come out of my mouth.

"Well let's just head back inside," Lloyd said turning around.

_All right I'm giving you a choice,_ the Overlord's voice chimed. _Either you agree to stay with the ninja or I kill Lloyd right here and now._

The choice was obvious. There was no way I would allow the Overlord to kill my brother, let alone use my body to do it. _Fine,_ I sighed, my voice still not verbal. _I will stay with the ninja._

_Good. Now make sure you catch up with him,_ the Overlord instructed.

When I got feeling back, I darted up and walked beside him. I would do anything to keep my brother safe, he meant everything to me. Well almost everything. My friends and family together meant everything, and being in my head, the Overlord knew that. I'd do what the Overlord asked, but the second he asks me to kill someone, I'll do everything in my power to make sure it's me that goes.

"Kai's probably already told Uncle Wu about the incident so there's goes keeping that a secret," Lloyd mumbled.

"Of course Kai's the one that would tell," I sighed as we headed up the steps.

Lloyd must have noticed that my mind was somewhere else because he dashed ahead yelling, "Race ya to the top!"

I smiled and chased after my younger brother. Lloyd ran down the dead center, making it impossible to pass him. I sprinted towards him and at the last second I did a front flip over him. He caught up and the stairs widened as we got closer to the monastery. We both slammed our hands on the door saying, "I win!" in unison. I started laughing and pushed open the door. I suddenly felt someone below me, in the library.

"Lloyd I'll be right back. I sense someone who's not supposed to be here," I said before rushing inside. I walked down a hall and opened up the cellar leading to the library. The library was the only thing that didn't burn down when the serpentine attacked. As I got down there I flipped a switch to turn on the lights.

I walked down different aisles of scrolls, but the person I sensed was gone. I caught a glimpse of silver out of the corner of my eye. I started towards it but froze. "You're still there aren't you?" I asked.

_Yes, but for now I must leave. If I stay in your body any long than I will morph with you. Then my plans will be ruined,_ his voice echoed. _You will know when I return._

I felt the evil from me leave. A warm sensation washed over me as I walked to the silver I spied. It was a small door in the corner. On it was golden lettering. It was in the ancient language and it took me a second to decipher it. It read, "Do not open until the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master has unlocked the Golden Dragon." That's already happened.

I pulled a dagger out and cut the lock that held the door shut. It's not like anyone knew where the key was. I pulled out the seven scroll cases and looked over them. I picked one up and it wouldn't open. I tried the others and they wouldn't open either. I picked the last one up, which had writing on it which read:

**_FOR _**

**_A_**_ girl with a heart that's pure_

**_Like_**_ the one thing she can't cut_

**_Eliminating_**_ the darkness within you_

**_Examine_**_ the scrolls of your destiny!_

I reread it a few times before I saw the true message. It was hard to explain, but the bold symbols seemed to spell _FOR ALEX_—I assumed the last one was suppose to be an _X_. The scrolls were for me. I twist opened the lid and it came off with ease. I dumped out the scrolls, wondering which to read first. I notice one that had the Ninjago symbol for _one._ I grabbed it and began reading.

_Dear Alexandra Dakota Garmadon,_

_I understand you go by Alex but I wanted this to seem formal. If you're reading this then you only have a short time before the Overlord returns to your body. You should know that you were never destined for evil. You still aren't. This is just in obstacle blocking your way, clouding your vision. Don't lose hope. You'll get through it, I believe in you. Once the fate of Ninjago rested on your brother, Lloyd, the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Now it rests on you, because if you give up without a fight the Overlord will take over. I can't reveal too much, I have already revealed much as it is, but you can get through this. There's a reason why Garmadons are stubborn. _

_Sincerely,_

_The First Spinjitzu Master_

"Grandfather," I whispered. I sensed someone walk up behind me. His footsteps were quiet, but they weren't intended for stealth. It was Dr. Julien. I didn't mind though, Dr. Julien was always good company to have. He stopped behind me, and he was quiet for a minute.

"How can you read that?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up to him. "It's written in the ancient language of Ninjago. I've learned to decipher it."

"So have I, but all of that is just a bunch of scribbles," Dr. Julien told me. "What do you see?"

"It's a letter from my grandfather. We never met but he must have seen me through the spirit smoke. He was always writing what he saw into prophecies," I explained. "These scrolls are for me to read, I know because it says so, see?" I held up the scroll case.

Dr. Julien examined it. "I don't see anything."

I looked back at the scroll and the symbols were still there. "You sure?" I questioned. "I can see the words just fine." I looked back to Dr. Julien and he only shrugged. I gathered the scrolls and put them back into their case. I picked up the case and my dagger as I stood up. Suddenly I felt the Overlord return. This was not the time. I had a dagger in my hand for starters.

"Alex, are you all right. Your skin turned pale for a second and you look like you've seen a ghost," Dr. Julien noted.

_He knows too much,_ the Overlord growled. _We can't let him tell the others._

_He doesn't know anything,_ I argued, in my head, knowing that if Dr. Julien heard me it would only prove the Overlord's point.

_He knows enough and if he tells one if the others they'd know that I'm here,_ the Overlord snapped. _You are not blowing my cover._

I felt him start to take over. I tried to fight and I fell to my knees. "Alex!" Dr. Julien exclaimed, worried.

_Stop!_ I tried shouting, but I no longer had control. The Overlord didn't move as Dr. Julien knelt beside me.

"What happened?" he asked.

It happened so fast. The Overlord pulled up the dagger in my right hand, and just as it made contact with Dr. Julien's chest, he gave me control. I couldn't stop the dagger in time; it pierced through his skin and into his heart. I heard the Overlord laugh inside my head. I didn't remove the knife, knowing it would only end his life sooner.

"D-D-Dr. Julien. I-I-I didn't mean to," I stuttered. Dr. Julien looked at me. His eyes closed as he let out his last breath. I wrapped my hand around the knife and pulled it out. I sat back on the wall next him, not daring to do anything else. I didn't even put down the dagger. Instead I held it tightly. I had just killed someone.

"Alex?" I heard someone call from the trap door of the library. From the monotone voice I knew it was Zane. Oh Zane! How would he feel knowing I had killed his father? "Alex?" his voice came again as he began walking through the library. He stepped in view of me and Dr. Julien. "Father!" Zane cried out as he dashed down the aisle.

_Now watch him. He's torn. He'll blame you. It is your fault after all,_ the Overlord said in delight.

"What happened?" Zane asked. He looked up at me, noticing the dagger in my hand. "Alex, did you kill my father?"

I didn't know how to respond. If I told Zane about the Overlord then I'd be forced to kill him too. It was me anyway; after all I had control as the dagger pierced through his skin and into his heart. "I did," I finally replied. "But I'm sorry."

"You expect that to be enough?" Zane snapped, causing me to wince slightly. "You just killed him!" His voice echoed through the empty library. I thought for sure that Zane was going to hit me. I deserved it, I deserved more than that, but hitting me would help him calm down. "Why?" he screamed.

"I..." I hadn't thought of that question. What would I tell him? That I killed him because he knew too much? He would be even more suspicious. "I just don't know," I sighed.

"You don't know?!" Zane yelled. I heard footsteps from upstairs.

"Just go ahead and hit me or something," I said. "Take your anger out. I deserve whatever you wanna do to me."

Zane pulled his fist back. I don't know what stopped him, but he never swung it at me. I looked up and saw where he was looking. The ninja were standing back, waiting for something to happen, for Zane to release his anger out on me.

_Admit to them that you killed him,_ the Overlord ordered.

I stood up, my fists clenched. "Yes, I killed Dr. Julien. I regret it, but it's not like I did it on purpose. It was an accident that will never happen again. You can yell at me and hate me and ask me to leave, but I won't step foot out of the monastery." I walked past the ninja and went upstairs. I walked outside and sat on the small porch, putting the bloody dagger in my secret pocket.

I closed my eyes and remembered when Lloyd was a kid and we sat here after I trained. I had wanted to train and push myself; Lloyd on the other hand never trained. Dad always said it was better for him, that Lloyd would've pushed himself too hard. I never told Mom and Dad, but Lloyd once asked me if I could show him how to use the training course. I had lied and said I never learned until I was eight, and that he'd need to wait. Truth is I've known how to run the course since I was five.

My uncle walked outside. I knew it was him because I'd hear three steps together. When I sensed him it was unique. Uncle sat down next to me and I turned my head away. "Alex what's going on?" he asked. "You've been acting strange all day."

_If I tell, you'll kill him won't you?_ I asked silently.

_You learn quickly,_ the Overlord retorted. _If you want wanna protect him then let me handle this._

_No, I don't trust you,_ I informed him. _I know what to say._

"Alex, answer me," uncle pressed.

"I haven't been myself lately, Uncle," I started. "Ever since I was touched with the dark matter I've been acting strange. I'll lose control of my body and helplessly watch myself hurt the people closest to me. I've found something that might help, but I don't know." I pulled out the scroll case and got the letter from my grandfather. I handed it to him.

Uncle looked over it. He examined it for about five minutes. "I don't understand this. It's scribbles to me," Uncle said.

"That's what Dr. Julien said, but I can read it fine," I told him.

"You can?" Uncle questioned. "Well father sometimes wrote things that I could not read. I asked him about it and he only said that it was only meant for certain eyes. Is this from my father?" I nodded. "Would you mind reading it to me?"

_You better not unless you want your uncle to end up like Dr. Julien,_ the Overlord warned.

"I'd rather not, Uncle," I said nervously. "Grandfather wrote it for me, not anyone else."

"I understand," Uncle said respectfully. "We better head inside." He stood and walked back inside.

I stood and turned my back to the setting sun. I learned something about myself, and my grandfather, today, but even that couldn't cancel out the horrible thing I'd done. I killed someone, and even scarier, I felt something more than the Overlord. Part of me, me, enjoyed it. I really did have evil within me. The Overlord was slowly darkening my heart. I was becoming a monster.

* * *

**Okay, bring on the flames. Just no cursing, threatening, or violence of any kind. Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm a day late. I was away for Easter! I was the Easter Bunny for Echo! Shhh! Don't tell her.**

* * *

I had an awful nightmare last night. I lead the stone army through the cities of Ninjago, killing anyone who opposed me. My friends and family were dead, and I was doing anything the Overlord wanted me to. I tried telling myself that wouldn't happen, but that didn't help. I got up and noticed Nya was gone. I snuck out to the doorway of the kitchen. I pressed my ear to the wall, not wanting to get caught by going to the door.

"We watched the security tapes!" Kai yelled. "We know what we saw!"

"I don't care what you_ saw_; I know my baby girl and she would never kill anyone!" Mom yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked in a calmer, unsure voice. "She seems just like the person that would strike down the enemy, and if she's gone rogue on us then who's saying she wouldn't do the same to us?"

"She wouldn't even kill an enemy," my mom's voice said. "Alex hated even watching movies with too much killing."

"Misako," my dad's voice broke through. "That was when she was younger. If she's changed then we can't change that about her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I bet no one else could either. My own family was turning on me. I backed away and took off to my room. My dad just turned on me! Are we sure he isn't still evil and the Overlord isn't under his control? Speaking if the Overlord, I didn't feel like he was in my head. I hurried back to my room.

I pulled out my scrolls and began looking through them. Most were hard to understand, like I wasn't supposed to read them just yet. I was able to translate one. It was my entire life from birth to the time I left Ninjago. It was extremely detailed to, and not just my milestones. It literally had everything from the moment I was born to when the portal opened up. I remembered it all too. From my first day of home school, to my brother being born, even the day I watched my father being cast down to the Underworld. Since that day I've never eaten waffles, which is what I had for breakfast that morning.

It had me meeting Cole and Jay, and luckily for me, it didn't have me meeting Kai. I had met Cole when I was thirteen, the day I ran away from Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I tried out for his quartette, I didn't get in but the day wasn't a total waste. I had met Jay a couple years later. I helped him out with his wing design. Even back then he thought he was perfect in every way.

I rolled up the scroll and put it away, just in time too. I hid the scrolls as the Overlord returned to my head. I didn't want him to know that the scrolls could possible help me. I used Spinjitzu and changed into my ninja suit.

_I see you're awake,_ the Overlord hissed. _You should've been up an hour ago._

I rolled my eyes and walked back to the kitchen and walked in. Everyone turned to me and watched carefully. They were having waffles. "You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled before leaving.

_You need to eat and get your energy,_ the Overlord growled. _If you don't then that could cut back from today's wonderful plans._

"I'll eat a waffle after I'm dead," I told him, heading to the library. "So how long can you stay in my body before you have to go?"

_A few hours,_ he replied. _But sometimes I have to set something up for you._

"Oh, yay me," I muttered walking down one of the aisles. I began searching through the scrolls. I wanted to find anything I could on the Overlord, and hopefully if I kept walking in circles, he'd get bored and leave for a while.

_What are you looking for? _he asked.

"Stuff," I said simply.

_Mind filling me in?_ he questioned.

"Ha! You're acting like we're friends! That's hilarious!" I laughed.

_You dare mock me?_

"I dare. In fact you don't scare me. None of my friends are around so there's nothing you have to do."

_You just wait._

He left. I smiled and ran to the stairs and ran up. I dashed into the kitchen to find Cole cleaning up. "I need your help, not enough time to explain, just come on," I said, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"You're not gonna..."

I didn't let him finish. "Just trust me this once." We went down to the library and I took him down one of the aisles. "Find and bring me anything that says Overlord."

"Why?" he asked. "The Overlord's dead. Plus I can't read ancient writing."

"No time to explain and here." I grabbed a pen and wrote the symbol for Overlord on Cole's right hand. "Just try to match that up with the symbols on each scroll." I started down a different aisle.

"She wrote on my hand…" is all I heard Cole say.

I went through the entire section of scrolls and found three on the Overlord. I walked down the aisle Cole was in and he was staring at one of the scrolls. "Need any help?" I asked. He obviously got the hang of it because he was holding two scrolls.

"Alex, what's this symbol mean?" he asked. I gave him an odd look and walked over to the scroll. The first symbol was Overlord, which wasn't what he meant. The second one meant possession. My eyes widened. "Well?"

"It means possession," I replied. I grabbed it and immediately opened it. I skimmed through it and this was definitely what I was looking for.

"Is this what you mean when you said you weren't in control? Is the Overlord in you?" Cole questioned, there was no mistaking the worry in his voice.

"I can't say," I told him. "Right now I'm fine but if he knows you're suspicious... Just keep quiet about it okay, especially around me."

Cole got the hint and nodded. "Here's the other two if you need them." He started to walk away. "Oh, and the others and I noticed the scroll cases lying on the floor. Each of us noticed something on a certain scroll case that the others didn't. We can't translate it though. Maybe you and Zane can teach us sometime." Cole continued to walk away, leaving me alone in the library.

I sat down against the shelves and began reading through the scroll. It was about how the Overlord, being a spirit, was sometimes able to hide himself in someone, and eventually morphing with them. He could forcefully morph with someone, but he couldn't stop it if he was in their body for a while. The Overlord was able to read your thoughts and, if he wanted to, communicate that way. He couldn't see what you weren't thinking though, only what you were. It said nothing about how to prevent him from entering or how to get him out. It did however contain a prophecy about two people he was supposed to possess.

'One of evil, another of good.  
Both pure of one or the other.  
One was quick, another over time.  
The Yin and Yang, they were,  
But Yang would truly be challenged,  
For she was being pulled to Yin.  
And once she was turned,  
Nothing would stop her.  
As for the other,  
He was pulled to Yang.  
Nothing is the same,  
But neither is Ninjago.'

I reread it a few times, not understanding it. So it's obviously about my dad and I. He was the Yang that turned to Ying, meaning I was the Ying turning towards Yang. That I understood, but what confused me were the last two lines. 'Nothing will be the same, but neither is Ninjago.' Whatever it means, it sounds bad.

I gathered the other scrolls and went up to my room. Nya was there and she was one her bed adjusting her Samurai X helmet. I walked straight to my bed and put the scrolls with the others. I kept the one that I had been reading.

"So what's that say?" Nya asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's something about something," I replied, being cautious about what I say to her. I didn't want Nya to get hurt in this.

"Right… Any chance you can be more specific?" she asked.

"For your sake, no. I would if I could but I can't so I won't," I told her. I put the scroll away as I felt the Overlord begin to return. I turned to the other side of the bed so Nya couldn't see what Dr. Julien did.

_What did you do while I was gone?_ the Overlord growled.

_I read a few history scrolls,_ I lied silently. _What did you go to do?_

_Just setting up for the future. The very near future,_ his voice sounded creepy and it gave me goose bumps.

A chill ran down my spine. _Dude I don't think anything in all of Ninjago is creepier than what you just said. _I couldn't see him but I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes at me.

_Listen carefully. I need you to do me a favor. It involves me leaving your body for ever, _he hissed.

_Deal!_ I thought. Then realized there was probably a catch. Oops. _I don't have to kill anyone do I?_

_What are you? A wimp? You have to kill someone, without my guidance, he_ informed me.

_Who?_ I asked.

_Misako. She knows I'm in your body,_ the Overlord boomed. _And before you say she doesn't, you should know I've been inside her mind. Misako has read a scroll that I thought was destroyed. It was about me being able to possess people without morphing with them. She knows and must be killed. Unfortunately if I help then it'll ruin my plans. You have until sunset tomorrow._

He left again. Tears formed in my eyes. I have to kill my mother? I can't. I just can't. Nya walked over and sat on the bed with me. "You okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," I replied. "I have to do something, but I can't."

"What?" Nya questioned. "Can you tell me that?" Anger was hidden deep in her voice.

"Yes," I answered. "Get everyone and meet in the kitchen. It's time I stopped running." Nya left and again, I was alone. No one knew quite yet what was happening. I couldn't risk the Overlord over hearing though. If he was in his spirit form I'd be able to see him, if he's inside some I could sense him. I just needed to pay attention. Time to tell. I stood up and walked out of the door.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How late am I? It doesn't matter... I'm updating again, and just so you know, I have the next two stories done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone sat in the kitchen, waiting. I took a glance around, he wasn't in spirit form. I closed my eyes and I didn't sense him in anyone. I looked at the ninja, Nya, Mom, Dad, and Uncle. I looked down remembering Dr. Julien. He didn't deserve to die. He was so kind hearted and helpful. I looked over to Zane, he refused to make eye contact.

"So what's going on?" Lloyd finally asked.

I took a deep breath. He couldn't make me kill all of them. They would over power me in a matter of seconds. "Something's been happening over the past few days, something I can't control. The Overlord wasn't destroyed." The ninja exchanged looks, Uncle's eyes widened, Dad looked away, and Mom didn't seem surprised. "Instead he possessed my body in order to turn me against you." Cole looked up at me, his expression was unreadable, like in the library. "He forced me to kill Dr. Julien and now he's forcing me to do something else, but he made the mistake of warning me that I was to do it."

"Back up," Kai interrupted. "The Overlord is back and is possessing your body?"

"No, he never left and right now he's not in my body," I corrected him. "That's why I took this time to warn you guys. I don't know when he'll return or what will happen when he takes control."

"How is it you two didn't morph?" Dad questioned.

"He doesn't have to morph with her right away," Mom answered for me. "That's just what happened to be the case last time. Alex continue. What did the Overlord instruct you to do?"

I couldn't bare to tell her, but I had to, for her sake. "Mom, he told me to kill you. That you had read the scroll about him being able to possess people and that in order for him to leave me, that's what I needed to do." My mom looked at me in shock and I continued, "He said I had until sunset tomorrow to do it without him guiding me or taking over."

"Why?" Zane asked. "What could that possible accomplish?"

"I have no idea," I sighed, taking a seat next to Cole.

"Well, we're helping you through this," Lloyd consoled me.

"We are?" Kai questioned. "Are you forgetting she killed Dr. Julien?"

"It was the Overlord that possessed her to do so," Uncle defended me.

"Kai's right," I said shamefully. "I was in control of my body when the dagger pierced through his skin."

"Then how about we just confiscate your weapons until this all blows over," Nya suggested. "That means all your weapons." I pulled out my dueling swords and laid them on the table. Then I pulled out two daggers that were hidden in secret pockets. "Alex..." Nya pressed. I rolled my eyes and pulled out three knives and another dagger. "And..." I wish I never told Nya about my weapons. I pulled out one last dagger from a pocket in my leg and set it next to the others.

"How many weapons can you hold?" Jay asked.

"I could hold more but I never thought I needed more than ten back ups," I replied. "So since that's all, there's something else I need to do." I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room. I pulled out a dagger, the one that killed Dr. Julien. I got under my bed and pulled out a small box. I opened it and placed the dagger inside. I sensed someone walk into the room. Heavy light steps, meaning it was Cole.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Don't think I'm weird for this, but every time something bad happens, I keep a souvenir. It doesn't happen a lot, but often enough," I replied. I had a few other things in the box. A hair tie, I had taken it out just minutes before my dad was banished to the Underworld. A jar with blood stained glass, the glass that had been shot into my arm when I was younger, just imagine what the doctors thought when I asked for it. I even had my first ninja suit, I last wore it the day mom dropped me off at Dareth's.

"Normally people collect things from good memories, not bad," Cole noted.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure we've established that I'm not normal," I reminded him. "Besides, bad memories make much better souvenirs."

"Well all right then," Cole mumbled.

I suddenly felt like the Overlord was coming back. I closed the box and shoved it under the bed. Cole knelt down beside me. "Cole don't say anything until we get back out to the kitchen," I said through gritted teeth. Cole nodded and we stood up. Knowing the Overlord was inside me, I quickly walked out with Cole.

_Have you killed her yet?_ he growled.

_No_, I snapped back. _I didn't, and I'm not going to._

_We will see about that,_ the Overlord mumbled.

Cole and I walked out to the courtyard where the others were training. That was good for me so if the Overlord took over, they could keep me from doing anything drastic. As I sat down on the small porch with Cole, I got a splitting pain in my head. My vision started to become blurred and my hearing dulled. _What are you doing?_ Even my thoughts were weak.

_Misako will be killed, even if I have to half morph to do it!_ He was determined.

I tried my best to keep my senses awake. He was forcing me to black out but I was fighting it. I became light headed and ended up falling over into Cole's arms. "Woah, do you need to go lie down or something?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," I lied. "It's just..." I tried telling him silently that the Overlord was taking over. He got the message.

Cole said, "Guys come here for a minute."

_Does he know?_ the Overlord questioned. _Cause if he does he'll have to die too._

_He doesn't know,_ I snapped. _None of them do, not even Mom! You don't have to kill them!_

_Then just admit that you want to!_ the Overlord growled. _Admit you want the darkness I placed in you to grow!_

_But, I don't..._ I thought before passing out.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my bed, as if nothing happened. The Overlord wasn't in my body, and Nya was sound asleep in her bed. Was it all just a dream? Did I imagine all of that? I guess I'd have to wait for morning to find out, it was the middle of the night. I closed my eyes but I couldn't go back to sleep. Dream or not, I couldn't stop thinking about it. If I knew whether it was a dream or not I probably could've gotten to sleep sooner.

I finally sat up and checked the clock. Five thirty. If we were doing sunrise exercise, it'd be another half hour before uncle came in with his gong. I grabbed my flashlight and reached under my pillow, sure enough the scrolls were there. I opened the scroll case with the secret message and pulled out one of the scrolls. Some words were worn away and unreadable. I did my best to translate them. It read:

_The ... Ninja of ... is the key ... ... the Overlord's ... side. ... is the only one with the ... to even accomplish the ... mission. None of the ... ... should attempt this except ..., unless they wish to meet ... demise. The Ninja of ... must use her ... ... to bring ... to the Overlord's ... heart._

I had a lot to say about this scroll. Like for starters, only the important words were missing. Ending with, the Overlord has a heart? I doubted that as I put the scroll away. I slid them back under my pillow and snuck out of my room to the bathroom. As I walked by the mirror, I caught something in the mirror. I stopped and back up to the mirror and looked at myself.

My skin was pale, my eyes crimson, and my hair a darker shade of brown. I was hoping this was another dream. I pinched my arm. "Ouch," I breathed. Not a dream. The Overlord was serious when he said he'd half morph me. I back up to the wall and slid down to the floor. I couldn't let the ninja see me like this. Unless they had already noticed. I was out for a while yesterday. I did know one thing though, I had to figure out what the scroll said and defeat the Overlord. Once and for all.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was going to update tomorrow, but then I decided I have nothing else to do.**

* * *

I slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the courtyard. I pulled out a scroll and taped it to the door before leaving. I wanted the others to know that I'd be back by sunset just so they wouldn't worry. I walked down the stairs, finding it easier to see in the dark somehow. My instincts were guiding me and telling me where to go. I had a sense to go to the Fire Temple, but I wasn't sure why though. It was just a feeling that I had.

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the temple. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as I arrived. The mountain seemed bigger since last time. I figured it was from when it erupted and the lava cooled into stone. I slowly stepped onto the new formed rock and searched for the temple. It was gone, covered underneath the rock and probably half burnt down. I wished that I had brought Cole's sword, but I didn't trust myself with any weapons at the moment.

I walked along the new stone and over to where the Fire Tenple should've been. I searched around and was able to find a small hole. I sighed. I guess being so skinny was a bigger advantage than I thought. I was able to slip right through to the hole and into the temple, which was a lot better than I thought it would be. Seeing it's called the Fire Temple, the idea of it being fire proof made sense to me, I was sure on the science or logic behind it but... I also didn't care.

I walked down the center path and took notice of the still boiling lava. I was tempted to jump in, but just standing near it felt like torture. I sat down on a rock away from any lava. I closed my eyes and listened carefully to my surroundings. The lava bubbling was the only thing I heard.

"Aw, Alex," a voice said, causing me to fall back off the rock. How did I not sense them! I looked up and saw a faded, purple, glowing orb. The Overlord, no wonder I didn't sense him. "I knew you'd come here. I just needed to be patient."

I got up and narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course you're here," I growled. "You half morphed me! What's wrong with you?!"

"I warned you not to mess with me. I would've fully morphed you but I can't until the balance shifts," he informed me.

The balance! That's why he wanted me to kill my mom! Me killing my mom would've shifted the balance just enough for the Overlord to morph me. I knew I had to do something, but the Overlord was a spirit at the moment and I hated physics and science for their stupid laws. I couldn't touch him, but if he could take another spirit form, I'd be in trouble. Or would I...

My dad had taught me a special trick when I was little. I've never tried it out, mainly because he said it was for emergencies only, but I was certain that this was an emergency. It would help me sneak out, and if he attacked, I could fight back. It was the Art of Shadows. I just needed to consentrait with a clear mind and the key would unlock. I'd become one with my shadow.

"You will have to shift the balance," the Overlord boomed. He transformed and shaped himself into a person.

I took a step backwards and couldn't help the smile on my face. I closed my eyes for a second, clearing my mind. I constrained on my shadow and with in seconds, I was a shadow. The Overlord looked mad about it. I slowly moved to the shadows to blend in. Most people can blend in and are still visible, well I was practicable invisible.

The Overlord's evil presence is what had drawn me to the temple. He poisoned my heart, and now it ached for evil. "Alex!" someone called from outside. No, no, no! I told them not to come after me. It couldn't have been sunset already. "Alex!" the voice came again. It sounded like Lloyd. That was even worse! The Overlord knew it was Lloyd and slowly back over the lava.

"Next time I see you, you better be willing to shift the balance," he warned before backing over the lava fall.

"Alex?" Lloyd questioned from the whole that I entered through. He was staring in my direction, like he saw me. I figured nothing could get any worse, so I stepped into the light, allowing it to pass through my shadow form. It felt warm and seemed to prevail the evil in me. It felt nice. "Uh, Alex. Why are you a shadow?" Lloyd asked.

"Not important right now," I replied. "Are you the only one?"

"The others are looking elsewhere. We had agreed last night that we were going to try and keep you in the monastery. I thought you said you weren't even planning on leaving," Lloyd reminded me.

"Oh, well, that was before I woke up this morning. I, uh," I didn't know how to tell him that I had been half morphed. I was kinda glad it was Lloyd that found me though, the others would've lectured me until we returned to the monastery. Then mom would lecture me from there.

I climbed out of the temple and into the sunlight. "So why'd you leave?" Lloyd asked.

I sighed. "This is why," I said as I allowed my shadow and I to seperate. Lloyd's face was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was shocked, scared, or angry. "I woke up and this is what I saw in the mirror." I looked down at my pale hands. "The Overlord half morphed me."

"Alex..." Lloyd said. "I..." I'm not sure he knew what to say. "Come on Alex. Let's go back."

I shook my head. "I can't go back."

"Alex, who cares what you look..."

"It's not that," I said, cutting him off. "The Overlord might not be able to enter my body, but the darkness he tainted me with is growing."

"Alex," Lloyd said, taking a step towards me. "I know you. You would never allow darkness to take over. I bet there's a reason Garmadons are stubborn."

I froze when he said that, the letter from our grandfather said the same thing. Cole had said they each had a scroll case. "Lloyd," I started. "Did you get a scroll case too?"

He nodded.

"Was there a message from our grandfather?"

He hesitated before nodding.

"You can read the ancient language. Did he write that? About Garmadons being stubborn?"

Lloyd nodded again. "He also wrote that you'll need me now more than ever."

I smiled, but it soon faded. I sensed someone approaching. The footsteps were dead silent, and I could sense a semi-evil heart. It was our dad. The venom was gone, but half of his heart remained evil. He stopped behind a rock near by and I turned to him. Lloyd looked where I was, but he didn't know why I was looking there. "Yeah, Dad?" I asked after a moment.

He stepped out from behind the rock. "I came to make sure you were okay," he claimed.

I clenched my fists. He didn't come to make sure I was okay, it was for Lloyd. He wanted to make sure his son wasn't being hurt by his daughter. I had to remain calm though. I couldn't risk the evil in my heart forcing me to attack them. It was weird though that dad didn't say anything about my appearance. Yeah, he looked the same way once, but he didn't seem shocked by it at all.

"We're fine Dad," Lloyd muttered in embarrassment. Lloyd seemed to know that Dad showed no concern for me.

"Like you even care," I mumbled.

Dad took a few steps towards us. "What do you mean? Of course I care."

"Maybe for Lloyd," I said quietly.

Lloyd watched Dad as he came closer to us. He stayed quiet though. I didn't understand why though, Lloyd would've told me to either knock it off or he would've asked dad why he didn't show me concern. It wasn't like my brother to remain mute for a while. I stayed quiet for a minute, waiting for Lloyd to say something.

Instead, Dad asked, "Why would you think I don't care about you?" Tension in his voice. Tension, and something else. Fear? Why would he be scared? Maybe it was worry.

"Maybe because you believe I'm a monster," I replied. "I heard what you said in the kitchen yesterday. You don't trust me."

"None sense. That was before I knew the Overlord had possessed you to do so," he told me.

"Wait, you didn't trust Alex?" Lloyd questioned. "She's your daughter, you're suppose to have faith in your kids no matter what. Even when you were evil you did so." I was as shocked as Dad was. I thought Lloyd was in the kitchen, but come to think of it, I only heard Dad, Mom, Kai, and Jay. For all I knew they could've been the only ones in the kitchen. The others could've been training and Nya was probably trying to decipher her scrolls.

I thought it over. Kai and I have always been at each other's necks, and Dad use to be evil. Jay sounded unsure on what exactly was going on, and Mom was defending me. Jay and mom were trusting me more than they had. Something wasn't right. "Lloyd has a point," I said, trying to get Dad to slip. "You should've had faith in me before I even told you. Perhaps the venom wasn't as gone as we thought."

"Says the girl who's half morphed," he snapped. "My heart is more pure than yours."

I crossed my arms and smirked. "I never said I was half morphed. Plus, how would you know how much evil is actually in my heart? You did just get here."

Lloyd looked at me confused, then he looked back to our dad. "Dad, how much do you know about the Overlord attacking Alex?"

I knew by his reaction that the Overlord had help. He took a step back. I frowned and asked, "Why would you help the Overlord? He tore our family apart once, and now he's doing it again."

Dad took off. Lloyd and I exchanged looks before starting after him. I needed to know why, and so did Lloyd.

* * *

**:)**

**Review!**


End file.
